Todo depende del cristal con que se mire
|n-total = 120 |numero = 22 |numerotemporada = 2}} Los Ojos De La Desgracia es el segundo episodio de la segunda temporada de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena 'Trama' Baz-El esta en un lejano planeta donde se encuentra robando unas joyas valiosas de algunas estatuas. Mas tarde, las estatuas parecen cobrar vida, y atacan a Baz-El. En un estadio Julie se encuentra practicando tenis con Ship, pero de repente Ship oye pidiendo auxilio a Baz-El, y deja a Julie para ayudar a su antiguo dueño. Mientras tanto en un museo Ben, Gwen y Kevin están luchando contra Los Caballeros Eternos y Ben pelea como Humongosaurio, a continuación Julie camina hacia el, le pide ayuda pra localizar a Ship, que la dejó para ayudar a Baz-El. Sin embargo, su desaparición hace las cosas mas difíciles entre Ben y Julie, pero Gwen y Kevin están de acuerdo para ayudar a Julie. Ben acaba con el resto de Los Caballeros Eternos y escapa de la prensa el cual va con Jimmy Jones para hablar de su pelea con Julie. Jimmy sugiere ir hablar con ella, así que Ben se transforma en Jetray y vuela al espacio para perseguir al Jet de Kevin. Mientras tanto Baz-El es preso por algunos alienígenas de un solo Ojo, que lo torturan para revelar la ubicación del Ojo perdido. Ship llega para salvar a Baz-El pero los alienígenas de un solo ojo combinan sus poderes y atacan a Ship. Gwen, Kevin y Julie encuentran a Ship, y aunque Ship se recupera con la ayuda de Gwen, Ship se niega volver a la tierra sin proteger primero a Baz-El. Ben llega al planeta pero todos le dan la espalda. Mientras que Gwen y Julie se fueron a caminar, Kevin dice que la razón por que Julie terminó con el fue por que era un gran egoísta. Pronto llegan donde se encuentra Baz-El y aun sigue siendo torturando por los alienígenas para revelar la ubicación del artefacto apreciado, el Occulent. Baz-El se niega a mostrarlo,entonces los alienígenas lo torturan mas. Kevin y Gwen se están preparando para atacar, pero en eso los descubren los alienígenas. Los atacan a todos y secuestran a Julie. Ship no puede hacer mas que estarse quieto.Luego los arrodillan ante ellos y un alien ataca a Julie, pero Ship se fusiona con ella y empiezan a luchar contra los alienígenas. Ben se convierte en Cerebrón y intenta quitarle el cinturón rojo a Baz-El.Un alien lo ataca pero este emite ondas electromagnéticas y se protege del ataque.Cerebrón usa todas sus fuerzas y por fin destruye el cinturón.Pero después las estatuas cobran vida y la estatua sin ojo (El que robó Baz-El) lo esta buscando. Al final lo encuentra y lo agarra, pero Ben se transforma en Fuego Pantanoso y luego en su Supremo. Este ataca a la Estatua con sus semillas de hidrógeno,que al parecer no le dañan demasiado. Entonces Julie se da cuenta de que Baz-El esta rehuyendo y sospecha de el. Al final lo agarra y lo sacude, y se ve como tenia el Occulent. Todos se enfadan un poco con Baz-El, pero este pide perdón. Julie entrega Ship a Baz-El pero Ship no quiere y vuelve con Julie. Al final, Ben le pide perdón a Julie y se abrazan(En símbolo de Reconciliación)y Ben se transforma en Humungosaurio generado y termina el episodio. 'Personajes' 'Héroes' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship 'Villanos' *Los Caballeros Eternos *Will Harangue 'Secundarios' *Jimmy Jones *Baz-El *Estatuas 'Aliens Utilizados' *Humungosaurio *Jetray *Cerebrón *Fuego Pantanoso *Fuego Pantanoso Supremo 'Eventos Importantes' *Primera aparición de Julie en la segunda temporada de Supremacía Alienígena. *Primera aparición de Baz-El en Supremacía Alienígena. *Ben y Julie vuelven a estar juntos *Ship y Julie se vuelven a fusionar *Ship dice por primera vez una palabra que no sea su nombre y esa palabra es Julie *Es la primera vez que Julie fusionada con Ship atacan juntos (Anteriormente nunca habían disparado o peleado contra alguien más) *Se rebela que baz-el es un cazador de tesoros, pero los vende y quería vender también a Ship. *Primera aparición de cerebron en la segunda temporada de Ben 10 supremacía alienígena Publicaciones del episodio en Facebook *Baz-El's in trouble, and it's Ship to the rescue…with Julie, Gwen, Kevin, and Ben hot on his trail! Don't miss an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tomorrow at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! *Ship's on a mission to save his creator, and Ben's on a mission to get Julie back! Check it out on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tonight at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! *What'd you think of last night's Ben 10: Ultimate Alien? Were you surprised that Baz-El was hiding the Sacred Eye of the Sentinel…in his stomach?? 'Curiosidades' *Este episodio es una secuela del episodio duplicado. *Reaparecen Baz-El y Ship. *Julie se enoja con Ben, pero al final se resuelve. *Gwen usa de nuevo su atuendo de Supremacía alienígena. *Julie va al espacio por primera vez. *Cuando Ship se Lanza a Julie, la lame pero el ni siquiera tiene Lengua. *Es la primera vez que se escuchan los pensamientos de Ben. *Ben tiene una insignia de plomero (lo que es raro que la tenga ya que el tiene el superomnitrix) *Cuando Ben ve la insignia de plomero se ven los planetas Saturno y Neptuno. *Primera vez que se usa a jetray en el espacio 'Errores' *Cuando Ben se transforma en Jetray, durante la transformación se puede apreciar que lleva el Omnitrix en vez del Súperomnitrix. thumb|Aquí se muestra el error de la Transformacion de [[Jetray, se muestra que en vez del Superomnitrix, está el Omnitrix Recalibrado de Alien Force.]] 'Galería' Archivo:Picture_5g.jpg Archivo:Picture_7g.jpg Archivo:Picture_9j.jpg Archivo:Picture_11w.jpg Archivo:Picture_13w.jpg Archivo:Picture_14w.jpg Archivo:Picture_16w.jpg Archivo:Picture_17w.jpg Archivo:Picture_18w.jpg Archivo:Picture_19w.jpg Archivo:Picture_21w.jpg Archivo:Picture_22w.jpg Archivo:Picture_23w.jpg Archivo:Picture_24w.jpg Archivo:Picture_25w.jpg Archivo:Picture_28w.jpg Archivo:Picture_29w.jpg Archivo:Picture_31w.jpg Archivo:Picture_32w.jpg Archivo:Picture_33w.jpg Archivo:Picture_35w.jpg Archivo:Picture_36w.jpg ScreenShot023.png ScreenShot0240.png ScreenShot0250.png ScreenShot0260.png ScreenShot0270.png ScreenShot0280.png ScreenShot0290.png ScreenShot0300.png ScreenShot0323.png ScreenShot033.png ScreenShot035.png ScreenShot036.png ScreenShot037.png ScreenShot040.png ScreenShot041.png ScreenShot042.png ScreenShot043.png ScreenShot047.png ScreenShot048.png ScreenShot0490.png ScreenShot050.png ScreenShot0111.png Eye_of_the_beholer.png pñ.png os.png en.png jd.png ja.png ajs.png az.png qs.png hf.png lk.png kz.png Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Destacados Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Saga de la Fama Categoría:Episodios aún no emitidos en Latinoamérica Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Ultimate alien